Nitrogen oxide have great harm to the ecological environment and human health as main components of pollutants in the air. It is an effective method to reduce the concentration of nitrogen oxides in the air through the photocatalytic activity of the photocatalyst.
As a new type semiconductor photocatalyst with visible light response, graphite carbon nitride (g-C3N4) has many advantages, such as excellent physical and chemical stability, medium band gap (2.7 eV), stable electronic structure. These characteristics make it become a candidate as the visible light photocatalytic utilizing solar energy. In addition, g-C3N4 is rich in content and easy to make. It can be obtained using the cheap precursor (such as melamine, melamine, urea, thiourea, dicyandiamide) by one-step polymerization. However, due to fast photoinduced electron-hole pairs recombination, smaller surface area, low visible light utilization efficiency, pure g-C3N4 have much limit in the application in the photocatalysis field.